Lopevi
Lopevi was a tribe from Survivor: Vanuatu. The weaker of the two tribes, Lopevi was almost doomed from the beginning because of an older age demographic and weaker players in challenges. Shifting powers in the tribe meant that alliances were also fluid. However, one thing was clear and that was that two elderly castaways forged their legacy on the tribe and controlled who and when they wanted somebody to go home. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Destiny, who works at the front desk at a high school with her best friend Keisha. *Dolly, a country music singer whose favourite past time is busking on the street. *Jenny, a retired restaurant waitress who know spends time looking after her grandchildren with husband Jeremy. *Jeremy, a retired fruit shop worker who know spends time looking after his grandchildren with wife Jenny. *Jorge, a young jockey who is friends with fellow jockey, Frankie. *Kieron, a college student who enjoys partying with his fraternity and girls. *Patricia, a stock broker who spends majority of her time and money travelling. *Peter, a confidently obese fast food chain employee looking for love. Tribe History On Day 4, the tribes of Survivor: Vanuatu were formed. The Lopevi tribe was clearly at a disadvantage, having more middle aged and elderly castaways which made them weaker. There were many alliances present at Lopevi before the tribes were created, which made for a slight division. One alliance included Kieron and Dolly, another with Destiny and Jorge and a third with Peter, Jenny and Jeremy. Patricia was also in an alliance with Destiny and Peter. Jenny and Jeremy even had a Final Two deal with each other but that was because they were husband and wife. Each person had some sort of alliance with members of the opposing tribe but had to make do with who they had on Lopevi. The tribe lost the first immunity challenge. Kieron and Dolly wanted to include Destiny, Peter and Patricia in their alliance because the pair believed they were a close alliance. They approached them and said they wanted to vote for Jorge. Destiny, even though she was aligned with Jorge, agreed that he should be voted out but Patricia and Peter pretended to agree. Instead, the pair approached Jenny, Jeremy and Jorge. At tribal council, Kieron, Dolly and Destiny voted for Jorge but the rest of the tribe got rid of Kieron. Jenny and Jeremy were still one of the only pairings that remained together despite shifts in power. The pair wanted to continue holding the power and went searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol, with no luck. Lopevi was a strong tribe and won the next two immunity challenges but lost the next one on Day 11. Peter and Patricia were the targets at tribal council. Peter, Jorge and Dolly combined their forces and voted for Patricia at tribal council. However, Jenny and Jeremy went with Patricia and Destiny to get rid of Peter. Destiny realised that the women had the majority and wanted an all female alliance. She approached Dolly, Jenny and Patricia who all thought it was a good idea. Jenny and Patricia were merely playing her though and told Jeremy and Jorge of Destiny's proposition. Lopevi lost the next immunity challenge so Destiny told the women they would be voting for Jeremy. He knew of the alliance, told Destiny off and maliciously said that Jenny told him everything and Destiny would be the next voted out. Destiny went back to Dolly and said they knew of the plan and wanted instead to vote for Jenny. At tribal council, the pair voted for Jenny but the majority sent home Destiny. After the explosive confrontations at camp and tribal council, Jenny decided to make amends so they were more united as a whole. She then decided to unite with the women of the tribe. Jenny did tell Jeremy that she would be aligning with the girls, but promised they were the only two truly connected. When Jenny told her of the plan, Dolly was somewhat apprehensive but was in the minority so just rolled with it. Their target was Jorge. Lopevi continued their downward spiral and lost the next immunity challenge, their third in a row. Jenny, Dolly and Patricia voted for Jorge and he was voted out whilst Jeremy and Jorge voted for Patricia as a throw away, knowing the odds were against them. On Day 20, the tribes merged and the remaining ten castaways played a more individual game to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Lopevi is one of the few tribes whose Hidden Immunity Idol was not found. Category:Tribe Category:Vanuatu Tribes